This invention relates to an ultrasonic ranging system, and in particular to a method and apparatus for an ultrasonic ranging and data telemetry system capable of taking and correlating ultrasonic pulse transmission-time measurements with simultaneously taken survey data.
Radiation surveys are currently performed using four to ten technicians and corresponding radiation detection equipment. The technicians conduct walk-on radiation surveys to locate and document deposits of anomalous radiation. Although these radiation surveys are done as accurately and timely as present technology will allow, there are inherent problems and possible inaccuracies in the current procedures. These problems include: (a) assuring complete coverage of the property surveyed and ensuing time taken to assure complete property coverage, (b) estimation and accuracy in plotting of anomalous deposits of radiation on maps, and (c) information transfer, conversion and transcription of all data taken in the field. The time consumed to assure accuracy in radiological surveys, as done currently, can be costly.